The present invention relates to a device for supplying internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle with a fuel from a fuel container.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such devices is disclosed for example in the German Patent Document DE 42 42 242 A1. The device has a supply tank from which the fuel is supplied to an internal combustion engine. A fuel supply aggregate is located in the fuel container and supplies the fuel to the internal combustion engine, and a fuel filter is arranged along the fuel feeding path. A holder is provided in the fuel supply container, and both the fuel supply unit as well as the fuel filter are arranged on the holder to form together a unit mountable in the fuel supply container. Such an aggregate for receiving the fuel supply unit as well as the fuel filter and in some cases further components provide for a substantial mounting simplification. However, such an aggregate requires an expensive adjustment and design for receiving the components.